tttefandomcom-20200213-history
It's Only Snow
It's Only Snow is the ninth episode of the sixth season. Plot Thomas has to take a Christmas Tree to the mountain village with Toby, and is very angry when he has to wear his old snowplough. During the journey to take the village, however, it gets hit by a rock on the track. It flies off to the side, and knocks down a water tower. Thomas' driver does not think they can continue, but Thomas is determined to reach the station. He pushes the snow away, and soon reaches the village. The villagers are very pleased with their tree. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Salty (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Maithwaite * Lower Tidmouth * The Windmill * Callan * Mountain Village * Brendam Docks (deleted scene) Trivia * Stock footage from A Friend in Need is used. * The working title for this episode is "Trouble for Thomas". * The scene of Thomas collecting the Christmas tree was originally at Brendam. * This is the only time Thomas uses a snowplough other than his blue one. * In Sweden, this episode is titled "Only Snow". The Italian title is "How Much Snow!". In Denmark, it is titled "Snow". The Welsh title is "Nothing But Snow". In Japan, this episode is titled "More Snow". Goofs * Thomas ploughs the snow away without his snowplough, but when he attempted this in previous episodes, he got stuck. * The Fat Controller says that all of the engines need to wear snowploughs, but Edward is not wearing one. * When Thomas hits the water tower, he derails yet still manages to carry on. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas and Percy's trains. * When Thomas and Toby are at Maithwaite, Toby's face is loose. * When Thomas and Toby arrive with the tree, the Storyteller's hat is falling off and is badly damaged. Gallery File:It'sOnlySnowUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:It'sOnlySnowUStitlecard.png|US title card File:AFriendinNeed32.png|Thomas' driver in stock footage File:AFriendinNeed33.PNG|Stock footage File:MaithwaiteinSnow.jpg|Maithwaite File:It'sOnlySnow.JPG File:ItsOnlySnow.jpg|A deleted scene of Thomas fetching the Christmas tree from Brendam File:It'sOnlySnow1.jpg|Toby passes Maithwaite File:It'sOnlySnow2.jpg|Lower Tidmouth File:It'sOnlySnow3.PNG|Knapford File:It'sOnlySnow4.PNG|Thomas File:It'sOnlySnow4.jpg|James and Henry at Lower Tidmouth File:It'sOnlySnow5.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow6.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow7.PNG|Thomas and his snowplough File:It'sOnlySnow8.PNG|Edward and Thomas File:It'sOnlySnow9.png File:It'sOnlySnow10.PNG|Thomas and Toby File:It'sOnlySnow11.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow12.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow14.png File:It'sOnlySnow15.png File:It'sOnlySnow17.png|The villagers cheer File:It'sOnlySnow18.png File:It'sOnlySnow19.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow20.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow21.png|Thomas' whistle File:It'sOnlySnow24.png File:It'sOnlySnow25.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow26.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow28.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow27.jpg|Deleted scene File:It'sOnlySnow29.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow30.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow31.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow32.jpg|Deleted scene File:It'sOnlySnow33.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow34.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow35.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow36.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow37.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow38.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow39.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow40.PNG|Edward File:It'sOnlySnow41.PNG|James File:It'sOnlySnow42.PNG|Henry File:It'sOnlySnow43.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow44.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow45.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow46.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow47.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow48.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow49.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow50.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow51.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow52.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow53.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow54.PNG|Toby File:It'sOnlySnow55.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow56.png File:It'sOnlySnow57.png File:It'sOnlySnow58.png File:It'sOnlySnow59.png File:It'sOnlySnow60.png File:It'sOnlySnow61.png File:It'sOnlySnow62.png|Thomas and Duck File:It'sOnlySnow63.png File:It'sOnlySnow64.png File:It'sOnlySnow65.png File:It'sOnlySnow66.png Episode File:It's Only Snow - British Narration|UK narration File:It's Only Snow - American narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes